The Characters' Wizard of Oz
by Bailey24
Summary: Parody of the Muppets Wizard of Oz
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts II, Birth by Sleep, Pocahontas, Sleeping Beauty, Treasure Planet, Winnie the Pooh, Aladdin, Lilo and Stitch, Lion King, Hercules, Black Cauldron, Mulan, Emperor's New Groove, Tangled, Lady and the Tramp, Sword in the Stone, Fox and the Hound, Peter Pan, Toy Story 3, Incredibles, Donald, Toy Story, Lion King II, Princess and the Frog, Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron and the Muppets Wizard of Oz.**

**Note: Everything will be in Kairi's POV unless I put it in normal mode.**

**Note2: I'm making Mushu tri-lingual because I am not putting other Chinese words that I don't understand. The only word I know in Chinese is Ni Hao so he'll mainly speak Spanish and English.**

* * *

Chapter One:

Kairi's POV:

I was out on the field, doing chores. I was dumping a bucket full of garbage into a dumpster.

_Me(singing): Wind blowing through my hair_

_Everybody telling me there's no place like home_

_No, no_

_There's somewhere else for me_

_I need to take the opportunity and go_

_And go, yeah_

_'Cause 'round here it's all too far_

_And when I look up to the stars_

_I wanna be, I wanna be like they are_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Sometimes you gotta get out of Kansas_

_And sometimes you gotta take your chances_

_Find the answer_

_'Cause no one ever made it just waiting around_

_For their big 15 minutes in a two-bit town_

_And one thing I know is crystal clear_

_I gotta get out of here_

_A new sound, a whole new crowd_

_Why whisper, when I want to sing out loud?_

_And let me hear you say,_

_"Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah"_

_I'm on land but I can fly_

_Something in my heart saying I was meant to shine_

_Like a diamond in the sky_

_I wanna see my name in lights_

_And someone to buy the movie rights_

_I wanna hear my music come to life_

_Oh_

_Sometimes you gotta get out of Kansas_

_And sometimes you gotta take your chances_

_Find the answer_

_'Cause no one ever made it just waiting around_

_For their big 15 minutes in a two-bit town_

_And one thing I know is crystal clear_

_I gotta get out of here_

_I gotta get out of here_

_Mm-mm_

_I gotta get out of here_

"Kairi." My aunt called.

"I gotta get out of here." I said to myself.

"Kairi!" My aunt called again and I looked at her. "Enough daydreaming, Kairi, You know, these ketchup bottles ain't gonna refill themselves." She said as I walked over.

I put a ketchup bottle down. "Sorry, Aunt Rora. I just can't stop thinking about my audition today. So, how do I look?" I asked, talking off the apron and showing her my short, pink dress that had a black hood in the back, a zipper in the front and a black belt. I was also wearing my purple shoes.

"You look like one of them girls in one of them rap videos." She said.

I looked at her. "Order's up!" Uncle John said, ringing the bell and setting the plate down on the small window.

I went over to the window. "Uncle John, what do you think of my outfit?" I asked him.

He leaned forward with a smile. "You look like one of them girls in a rap video." He said. I smiled. "But we cannot allow you to walk around the street dressed like that." He said. I frowned and looked at her. "Kairi's old enough to dress the way she wants, don't you think?" He asked her. That set her off. She walked over to the window to get the plate. I had that _Oh, you're in trouble now! _look on my face. "Now, Rora, don't get mad. Baby? Uh-oh." He said, cowering back into the kitchen a bit as she grabbed the plate and walked off.

I looked at the clock. "It's three o'clock. I've gotta go to my audition. And this is what I'm wearing." I told her and she looked at me.

"What? You can't leave." She said then looked at the door and saw Naveen walk in. "Hey, Naveen. Hey!" She greeted.

"Hey, Rora." He said.

She turned back to me. "I need you for the early bird rush." She said and walked away.

I walked after her. "I know I'm leaving you short-handed, Aunt Rora, but this is big. I mean, if they like me I could get out of Kansas and become somebody." I said.

She looked at me. "If they like you?" She asked, I looked at her. "See, that's your problem. Look, now, you can roll out of here in one of those stretch Hummers and sing all around the world, but you're never gonna get to where you wanna be until you're happy with who you are." She said, pointing at me.

"What?" I asked.

"You can go to your audition after your shift is over." She said, handing me the menus and walked away.

I faced her back. "But I'm already gonna be late!" I told her.

"Psst, Kairi." Uncle John whispered, causing me to look over at him. "Over here. Come, come, come, come, come, come, come." He said and I walked over to him. "What type of audition is it for?" He asked. I had the apron back on.

"To sing with the Characters, but looks like I can forget about it." I told him.

"So that's it? You're just gonna pass up an opportunity to audition for the Characters, the most powerful people in Hollywood?" He asked. We looked at Aunt Rora for one second then at each other.

"You heard the wise one: _You're not gonna be where you're going, till you're where you're at." _I mocked Aunt Rora's words.

"Well, you've been a great employee at my diner for years now, and it's time I repaid the favor. So, go on to your audition." He said.

I smiled. "Thanks!" I said, kissing his cheek.

"Go on." He said and walked over to my bag after putting something down.

"John!" Aunt Rora said.

"Hey, baby. He told her then looked at me.

"John!" She said again.

"Remember what I said. Ten percent. I'm kidding." He told me. I smiled because I knew he was covering up for me and I left through the back way with my bag. I caught a bus and hopped on. I got off once it got me to the place. I rushed over to go through the door when a man walked out.

"Sir? Sir, hi. I'm here for the audition." I said. He took the flyer down then faced me.

"I'm afraid auditions ended at four, due to slim pickin's." He said.

I looked at my watch. "Please, I'm only five minutes late." I said, looking back at him.

He went over to me and touched my shoulders. "Oh, alas, I feel your pain. But the Characters have gone and where they are now, heaven only knows." He said.

I heard a voice. "OK, guys, if you gotta go, go. Next stop, Nebraska." The voice said. I looked behind me and saw their bus. I would know it's their bus because there was a saw on it that read _Characters Star Hunt. _I was shocked then looked at the guy and frowned at him.

I ran down the steps and over to them so I could catch them in time. "Mr. Jim! Miss Eilonwy!" I called.

"Oh, great, a groupie." I heard her mumble to him. "Sorry, dear, no autographs." She told me.

"Actually, I wanted to sing for you, but if it's too late do you think maybe you can listen to my demo?" I asked handing, Jim the demo.

"Oh, I..." Jim started.

"No time. We'll have to get your song off Napster." Eilonwy said.

"No, no, Eilonwy." Jim told her then looked at me. "Sure, uh gee... and you're a singer?" Jim asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"And you did this demo yourself?" He asked again.

"All by myself." I said, smiling.

"Time to go!" Eilonwy snapped.

"Listen, I will try to listen to your CD!" He assured as the door was closing.

"OK, thanks for your time." I said as it was starting to drive off. I watched as it was driving off then I noticed a ball of hay went past me and I looked at the guy. "Why are you doing that?" I asked.

"I thought it would make the moment more dramatic." He said. I scoffed softly and walked home.

I walked into the house. "Baby, what took you so long? Did you miss your bus?" Uncle John asked.

"You got what you wanted, I'm still stuck here." I told Aunt Rora as I looked at her. I looked took a quick glance at Uncle John then quickly looked at Aunt Rora then went to my room and slammed the door behind me. I set my bag down then laid on my bed. I looked at Mushu, my small pet dragon. I sighed. "Mushu, is this it for me? Serving meatloaf to truckers and living in a Kansas trailer park?" I asked then turned to lay on my back. I looked at the ceiling.

"Now, I know you think show business is all glitz and glamour, but it's not." Aunt Rora said. I looked at them.

"Well, that is true. That is very, very true. Hollywood is full of crime and flash fires, earthquakes, paparazzi..." He said as I sat up. He made some camera shuttering noises. "You know, it's not safe. Not like here." He said. Thunder crashed, causing Aunt Rora and I to flinch.

"Look, I know you wanna leave, but you still belong here with your family and your friends." She said.

"What friends?" I asked, looking at her.

I looked at him when he spoke. "What friends? Come on. Mushu's your friend, and um... uh, you got, uh..." He said as I looked at Mushu then looked at Uncle John and gave him a look. "Mushu's your friend." He said.

"Mushu's a small dragon I rescued from the diner because you won't let me have a dog." I said, looking at Aunt Rora.

"Well, dogs are funky. And they got fleas, OK?" She said. I rolled my eyes a bit then looked at her. "Look, how about this? When this blows over, we will go to the Karaoke Bar and Buffet. Sing, girl!" She said. I knew she was trying to cheer me up but it wasn't working because she wasn't understanding me. Neither was Uncle John.

"Don't you guys get it? I don't want to sing karaoke in some little Kansas restaurant. I want an exciting life. I want to go somewhere where I can see a concert, or take dance lessons, or maybe even learn kabbalah." I said.

"Kabbalah? Did she blaspheme?" She asked Uncle John.

"I don't think so, baby." He told her.

"I wanna go somewhere where I can be someone. Maybe even a star." I said.

"OK, now, do you wanna be a star or a singer? Because they're not the same thing." She said.

"Well, all I know is that I hate living here and I don't want to end up like you." I said. Okay, that seemed a little mean and it was a total accident but I was getting frustrated right now. A warning sign sounded off.

"Uh-oh. Uh-oh. Well... Hey, did you know that in the Northern Hemisphere, hurricanes, they twist counterclockwise, but in the Southern Hemisphere they twist clockwise? I'd hate to be the guy that figured that out. With the wind just blowing everything..." Uncle John said as Aunt Rora was getting up. I could tell she was angry. I cowered a bit by leaning back. She looked at him as he was laughing a bit and he stopped laughing then she looked back at me. I stayed on my bed. "Well, that's the round. Back to your corners." He said as she looked out the window then back at me. "I'm heading to the storm shelter before this tornado hits and we all die." He said, looking at Aunt Rora. She looked at him, hit his shoulder and walked past him. "Anybody care to join me?" He asked. "Great. Now I'm stuck with these two knuckleheads in the storm shelter." He said as he followed her out. I got up and picked up my bag. I followed them out of the house. "Kairi, come on!" He said.

I was about to get in when I remembered Mushu. "Wait! I forgot Mushu!" I said.

"No, it's just a lizard!" Aunt Rora said as I was pulling away from them.

"He's not a lizard, he's a small, red dragon!" I said, running back to the house.

"Kairi!" Uncle John and Aunt Rora yelled but I ignored them as I got to the house.

I screamed as a window broke when I got to the door. I opened it and ran in. "Mushu! Mushu!" I yelled, running to my room. I threw my bag down and picked his glass lizard tank up. I sat on my bed and held it tightly to protect him but let him breathe at the same time. I screamed as I felt the house being lifted up off the ground. "Sorry, Mushu!" I said, going to sit on my knees. "When I make it big, I'm gonna buy a nice brick house that's anchored to the ground." I promised. I got up but fell onto my bed. I got up again and was tossed around until the house landed upside down. I fell to the ground then got up. "Ouch!" I muttered as I was getting up. "Mushu! Mushu! Come on, Mushu! Where are you? Mushu!" I said as I moved things around, looking for him then saw his broken lizard tank.

I didn't notice anything pop up until I heard a voice. "Ni Hao!" The voice said. I looked over, saw Mushu and we both screamed. "Por que? What is it? Why do we scream, OK?" He asked.

"You're all big. And you're talking." I said.

"Si. But more importantly, I am naked, OK." He said. He laughed and I looked disgusted.

"Wait! No!" I said.

"Huh? What?" He asked as I was reaching for something.

I grabbed my stuffed bear and handed it over to him. "Here." I said.

"Oh, no, no, no. He's not my type, OK." He said.

"The clothes." I said.

"OK. Oh, the clothes. You want me to put on the clothes, you just have to say, _Put on the clothes." _He said as he took the bear. He fell back with a thud. "OK." He said as I looked away to give him privacy and took my ponytail holder out of my hair. I was brushing my hair. I heard some of the fabric being ripped. Must've been the pants so he can put his tail through it, then again I wouldn't know because I was looking away. He came back up. "Hm. Oh, it's a nice fit, OK?" He said.

I smiled and touched the jacket. "Yeah, it's kind of cute. I like how..." I stopped when I realized what I was doing.

"Si, si." He said then looked at me as I backed away a bit.

"What am I doing?" I asked myself.

"Hm?" He asked.

"You can't be talking to me." I said.

"Oh. Oh, but I am." He said.

I looked away and put a hand on my head. "I need some air." I said and started getting up.

"Si, si. I have this effect on all the womans, OK. I'll come with you." He said. I got out of the house through the window then waited for Mushu.

* * *

**Cast:**

**Kairi as Dorothy Gale**

**Riku as the Wizard**

**Terra as Quentin Tarantino**

**John Smith as Uncle Henry**

**Aurora as Aunt Em**

**Jim Hawkins as Kermit the Frog**

**Pooh as Scarecrow**

**Genie as Beaker**

**Timon as Rizzo the Rat**

**Panic as Statler**

**Taran as the Great Gonzo**

**B.E.N. as Tin Thing**

**Iago as Pepe the Prawn**

**Mushu as Toto**

**Kronk as Johnny Fiama**

**Eilonwy as Miss Piggy**

**Arthur as Fozzie Bear**

**Adult Copper as Lion**

**Wendy as the Witch from the North**

**Dolly as the Witch from the South**

**Violet as the Witch from the East**

**Gothel as the Witch from the West**

**Donald as Animal**

**John Darling as Sam the Eagle**

**Sid as Crazy Harry**

**Kovu as Sal Manilla**

**Ven as Angel Marie**

**Pacha as Scooter**

**Namine as Kelly Osbourne**

**Lost Boys as some of the Munchkins**

**Naveen as Earl**

**Spirit as Sweetnums**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts II, Birth by Sleep, Pocahontas, Sleeping Beauty, Treasure Planet, Winnie the Pooh, Aladdin, Lilo and Stitch, Lion King, Hercules, Black Cauldron, Mulan, Emperor's New Groove, Tangled, Lady and the Tramp, Sword in the Stone, Fox and the Hound, Peter Pan, Toy Story 3, Incredibles, Donald, Toy Story, Lion King II, Princess and the Frog, Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron and the Muppets Wizard of Oz.**

**Note: Everything will be in Kairi's POV unless I put it in normal mode.**

**Note2: I'm making Mushu tri-lingual because I am not putting other Chinese words that I don't understand. The only word I know in Chinese is Ni Hao so he'll mainly speak Spanish and English.**

**Note3: The movie is rated TV-PG and I put it K rating because I couldn't decide so that's why I'm putting something things that are from the movie.**

**Note4: I'm going by the movie but I am also changing a few things. Like when Toto says "Ay, rats! Rats in hats!" and when Dorothy made a face, I changed it to "Ay, boys! Boys in hats!" and had Kairi saw awh instead of making a face. Reason I did that is because the Lost Boys are some of the Munchkins.**

**Note5: I'm not saying that Violet is evil. She's not. I just ran out of characters to use as the Witch of the East.**

* * *

Chapter 2:

Kairi's POV:

Mushu got to the window. "Little help, please." He said.

"Come on." I said as I helped him out of the window. I gently set him down.

"Gracias." He said.

"There." I said and picked up my bag. We looked at the place and we both gasped. "Dios mio! It's incredible. They get satellite here." He said. He took a short gasp. "Can't believe..." He trailed off. We both looked at each other. "Do you see what I see?" He asked.

I nodded. "Yeah." I said and we looked at the place again. "All the houses are so tiny." I said.

"It's a small world, after all." He said.

"Oh, my gosh. What...?" I asked as we walked.

"I can't believe it. I can't believe it." He said.

We were a few inches away from the house. "Oh, man!" I said. "Mushu... Where the...?" I started but he interrupted me.

"Wait!" He said then walked away a bit. "For those of you who have _Dark Side of the Moon, _press play..." He said when we heard some chattering. "...now." He said then walked to my side. "Ay, Chihuahua! No, wait. They not Chihuahuas. Ay, boys! Boys in hats!" He said.

"Awh!" I said, smiling.

"Boys? We ain't boys. Excuse me. Pardon me. Coming through." A voice said, pushing through the rest. The voice belonged to a chubby boy wearing a bear costume. "We're the Munchkins of Munchkinland." He said. I raised my eyebrow as he looked behind him. "The book, the book, the book! Come on, come on, come on." He said as the others were passing the book to him. He opened it. "OK. And I quote: _Boy: A male child or young man. Munchkin: a cuddly, cute and clean creature who resides in the land of Oz." _He said, closing the book and putting it down.

"Munchkins?" I asked.

"Yeah." He said.

"Sorry, but I know a boy when I see one." I said.

"Whatever you say there, short stacks. All I know is, thanks to you, the Wicked Witch of the East is dead and we are free!" He said and cheered with the others.

"Free?" A voice asked, causing them to look over at the house. "You're not free! Get over here and get this tin can off me! Now! She ordered. I had my hand to my mouth as I looked at them then at her.

"Oh, my gosh, she's alive! Quick, we gotta help her!" I said, running over to the witch to help her get free.

"Please, help me up!" She said and I started digging a bit so I could help her. I looked over at them. "Guys!" I said as I was digging a bit more. I got up and backed away as I saw the house being lifted up by her.

"I'm not gonna put _you _in a better place - in my oven! You hear me?" She asked them. She was struggling to keep it up. "Um..." She started with a giggle. "Could someone spot me?" She asked. I started heading back to her but backed away again. "Wow! This is a lot heavier than I..." She trailed off as she was falling back. It crushed her. "Ew!" I said as I made a face and walked back to Mushu's side. I flinched slightly as they cheered.

"What is that? Hey, look! Even the twisters are Munchkin-sized." Mushu said. We looked over and I didn't notice Mushu fall.

"Oh, that's no twister, that's her sister. She's the sister of the witch that you just crushed with a house." The bear boy explained.

Mushu and I looked at each other. "Sister?" We asked.

The twister revealed a girl with a blue dress and brown locks. Her dress had a blue ribbon tied around the waistline. "_Bonjour,_Munchie-kins! Cuddles! Cuddles!" She said with a giggle as the boys ran to her. They hugged her. She made kissing noises. "Each and every one of you!" She said as she walked. "My speed dating ended early, so I thought I'd drop in for a cuddle and a visit with my wicked East-Cost sister." She said.

"Uh... Yeah, well, a funny thing about the East-Coast sister." He said as I raised an eyebrow again. "Not so much funny as... uh... uh... disturbing. Disturbing. Yes." He said as he looked at the other boys then back at her. "You see, this giant girl right over here kinda squashed her to death with a double-wide." He said, pointing at me then looked back at her. She looked at me and I looked at her then she looked back at the bear boy.

"What?" She asked.

"Yeah. Uh... Right here." He said, pointing at the witch under the house. She looked and gasped.

Mushu walked over to her a bit. "Excuse me, I just want you to know that I've never met this giant girl before in my entire life." He told her. I gave him a look. "Sorry, Kairi... um... Giant Girl." He said as I kept giving him the look then I looked at the girl.

"It was an accident. I swear." I told her.

"Well, in that case, _c'est la vie!" _She said.

"_La vie! La vie!" _They repeated as she giggled.

"I drop things all the time myself. Charmed to make your acquaintance. I am Wendy, the old and Good Witch of the North. Well, third oldest, actually." She said.

"But you're so young and beautiful." I said.

She giggled. "Aren't you a cutie!" She said.

"No, you are! You are!" The bear boy said.

"So tell me, what kind of magical abilities do you have?" She asked.

"Well, I don't have any magical abilities, but I am a singer. I mean, I want to be a singer." I said.

"Mm, and she's very good, OK." Mushu said. I smiled.

"A singer? Really? Oh, that's so funny! I'm a singer too." She said. I was surprised. "Yes, my sisters and I were once the hottest girl band in Oz." She said.

"Yeah!" They said as she made a flyer appear. Wendy was on the bottom right, the witch that got crushed under my house was above her, a witch with curly black hair was on the top left and a witch with purple hair was on the bottom left. The title on it read_Four Little Women _then she made the flyer disappear and looked slightly down. "But all that fame and fortune left me feeling empty inside. So I quit show biz and committed my life to advancing rights for the vertically challenged of Oz, my little Munchie-wunchies." She said, looking at the bear boy.

"Aw!" He said.

"Cuddles!" She said and they all hugged her. She hugged them back and kissed their heads. Mushu and I looked at each other then at her.

"Well, it's been nice meeting you and all, but I should probably be on my way." I said, causing them to stop what they were doing and look at me. "Anyone know how to get to Kansas from here?" I asked.

"Never heard of it. Is this Kansas a civilized country?" She asked.

"Well, if by civilized you mean flat, boring and gray, yeah, it's civilized." I said.

"Well, then, why do you want to go back?" Bear boy asked.

"Yeah, why do we want to go back?" Mushu asked, looking up at me.

"Well, because... Aunt Rora and... Well..." I trailed off.

"I don't know what Kansas is, but if you want to be a famous singer, you must see the wonderful Wizard of Oz." She said.

"Yeah!" They said.

"First..." She said as she went over to house. She pulled the shoes off of the witch then went over to me. "you have to wear my sister's shoes. Here." She said.

I made a face. "You want me to wear shoes off a nasty old witch and one that's dead too? I don't think so." I said.

"Oh, but there's a powerful magic connected to them. And look how sparky they are." She said, looking at the shoes.

"Mm-mm." I said as I was shaking my head. She looked at me and I was still shaking my head.

She laughed and kept laughing as she went over to the boys. The boys laughed with her. Mushu and I looked at each other then at her. "Listen, high pockets, here's how things work in enchanted lands." She said, causing me to give her a look. "Shoes have magical powers. If you have the shoes, you get the powers. But if you're going to question every little detail, the whole thing's gonna fall apart and we might as well call it a day, OK?" She snapped.

"OK?" They snapped.

Mushu and I looked at each other again and didn't notice her turning around. "They're Tiffanys!" She said. I looked at her with interest now.

"Tiffanys? Why didn't you say that?" I asked, taking the shoes.

"Check the label." Mushu told me as I looked.

I nodded at him with a smile. "Yeah, they're good." I said and put them down.

"I'll help you, OK." He said as I took off my purple shoes. I picked my purple ones up and put them in my bag. He helped me put the white shoes on. "Those are unbelievable, OK?" He said.

I smiled. "Wow! They fit perfectly!" I said then looked at them. "If the power of these magic shoes is supposed to make you feel confident and sexy, then mission accomplished. So, take me to meet your wizard." I said.

"To get to the wizard, just follow this road of yellow brick to Emerald City. It's in the exact center of our country." She said as I followed her with Mushu.

"Wait, I gotta walk to the center of your country? There's not, like, a bus or something I can take?" I asked.

"You wanna be a star or not?" She asked.

"OK, OK, sorry." I said.

"Well, let's go." Mushu said. I sighed a bit and followed him.

"Oh, hold up there, Giant Girl." Bear boy said.

We looked at him. "The name's Kairi." I said.

"Well, Kairi, we Munchkins kinda owe ya for saving us and all. You ever need a favor, you just give us a holler, like so..." He said, backing away. He pulled out a harmonica and blew into it.

_Munchkins(singing): Calling all Munchkins_

_Let's do lunchkins_

_One for all_

_And all for one_

_Calling all Munchkins_

_Munchkins, Munchkins, Munchkins_

_Take our call_

Bear boy went over to us. "You sing that and we'll come a-scampering." He said.

"Uh, yeah, we'll be sure to do this, OK. Let's go, Kairi." He said, looking at me and I looked at him. We started walking when we heard a voice.

"One more thing." She said with a giggle, causing us to look at her. "I don't know why I didn't mention this before. Whatever you do, avoid the west. My other evil sister rules there, and if she finds out you have the silver shoes, she'll hunt you down and pry them off your cold, dead carcass." She said.

"What?" I asked.

She giggled. "Bye." She said and she disappeared with the Munchkins.

"Why are you just now telling me this?" I asked but everyone was gone so my question was left unanswered. I sighed.

"Come on, Kairi. You're not getting any younger, OK. Let's go get famous." Mushu said as I walked a bit.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts II, Birth by Sleep, Pocahontas, Sleeping Beauty, Treasure Planet, Winnie the Pooh, Aladdin, Lilo and Stitch, Lion King, Hercules, Black Cauldron, Mulan, Emperor's New Groove, Tangled, Lady and the Tramp, Sword in the Stone, Fox and the Hound, Peter Pan, Toy Story 3, Incredibles, Donald, Toy Story, Lion King II, Princess and the Frog, Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron Beauty and the Beast and the Muppets Wizard of Oz.**

**Note: Everything will be in Kairi's POV unless I put it in normal mode.**

**Note2: I'm making Mushu tri-lingual because I am not putting other Chinese words that I don't understand. The only word I know in Chinese is Ni Hao so he'll mainly speak Spanish and English.**

**Note3: The movie is rated TV-PG and I put it K rating because I couldn't decide so that's why I'm putting something things that are from the movie.**

**Note4: I'm going by the movie but I am also changing a few things. Like when Toto says "Ay, rats! Rats in hats!" and when Dorothy made a face, I changed it to "Ay, boys! Boys in hats!" and had Kairi saw awh instead of making a face. Reason I did that is because the Lost Boys are some of the Munchkins.**

**Note5: I'm not saying that Violet is evil. She's not. I just ran out of characters to use as the Witch of the East. I'm also not saying Pooh's stupid. He's my favorite character. I'm just going by the movie.**

* * *

Chapter 3:

Kairi's POV:

I looked at him. "I don't know. That Witch of the West thing sounds kind of dangerous." I said.

"Don't worry about it. You're going to have to trust me, you know? I'm your agent, OK. I'm your agent." He said.

I looked at him. "When did I make you my agent?" I asked.

"Well, since you're asking, I thought possibly what we could do is..." He trailed off.

I went over to him and covered his mouth with one hand and grabbed his feet with the other. "Come on, short stuff." I said. I held him sideways and let go of his feet. He muffled talked as I walked. I had put him down at one point and kept walking. We were walking past a corn field. "I wish you'd stop with this whole agent thing." I said.

He was in front of me. "Yes, yes, I know. It's very awkward for you, OK. But I think it's very important that we discuss my commission." He said. I rolled my eyes. "So, it seems that 50 percent is easiest." He said, looking at me.

I let go of my bag. "I think I liked it better when you couldn't talk." I said.

He laughed. "Well, you think about it, OK. Take your time. I'm gonna get some corn. It's fresh on the cobs, OK." He said, running off to get some corn. I shook my head and walked again. I looked around as I let Mushu get some corn.

I watched a bird torture a cute bear by hitting his beak on the bear's head. "Hey! Get your grubby beak off him!" I said, grabbing a thing of corn.

"Huh?" The bird asked. I threw the corn at the bird. It hit him on the head. "Cuckoo!" He said and fell off the bear.

"You OK?" I asked as I went over to the bear and sat on my knees.

He looked at me. "Huh? What? Oh, I'm fine. But lucky for that crow you showed up when you did 'cause I was gonna get up off the ground and I was gonna... I was... uh..." He trailed off as I looked at him with a smile. I admired his attempt of bravery. "Yeah, thanks. I think I owe you one. Name's Pooh. Short for Winnie the Pooh." He said.

I shook his hand gently. "I'm Kairi. And that's Mushu." I said, pointing at Mushu.

He was munching on the corn. "Mm-mm. Hola! Um... You got any butter?" Mushu asked.

"Oh, what the hey? Go ahead and eat the corn. Better you than the birds. I'm the worst bear ever, but what can I do? I'm stuck to a job I'm no good at...literally." Pooh said.

"Well, if you ask me, I think it's time for a career change." I said.

"No, no. I can't do that. I'm not good at anything because..." He trailed off then looked side to side. "...I don't have a brain." He whispered.

"You don't have a brain?" I asked in a whisper.

"Right." He whispered.

"Why are you whispering?" I asked.

"What? Uh... well, I can't really answer that because..." He trailed off again, looking side to side then at me. "I don't have a brain." He whispered.

"Well, let's get you up from here, but first, where are you stuck?" I asked.

"My leg." He said. I looked at his leg and moved over to it. I gently got him unstuck. "Now why didn't I think of getting up? Oh, right. No brain." He said as I moved in front of him. "Whoa!" He said as I helped him up. "Oh, why, thank you, Kairi." He said.

I smiled. "You're welcome, Pooh." I said with a nod.

Mushu burped, causing us to look at him. "This was me." He said, throwing the corn down.

"Ugh!" I groaned.

"What? What? You can smell it?" He asked, looking up at me.

I looked at Pooh. "You know, we're on our way to meet the Wizard of Oz and he's gonna make me a superstar singer. And if he can do that, I bet he can give you a brain." I said.

"If I had a brain, I wouldn't be stupid. And if I wasn't stupid, I'd be able to do something important. You know, something that helps people's lives." He said.

"Well, how about it, then? Will you come with us to Emerald City to meet the wizard?" I asked.

"Emerald? You mean, it's green?" He asked. I nodded and he took my hand. "You bet! I like it already!" He said and I smiled. Mushu was mumbling something but I ignored him. "Thank you." Pooh said as the three of us walked away from the spot. Mushu was mumbling again but I ignored him again.

"This is totally unacceptable, OK." Mushu said.

"These shoes are killing me." I mumbled as I kept walking.

"Totally unacceptable. Come on, come on. Quit busting my scales, OK. My client is A-list now, she deserves the A-list monies, OK." He said.

I was getting annoyed and stopped walking. I sighed. "Will you knock it off! You're not an agent. And the cell phone isn't even real." I snapped.

"What?" He asked.

I took the phone from him. "It's a candy dispenser." I said, tapping the top of it. Candy was coming out of it and I rolled my eyes. I gave it back to him.

"Listen, I'm gonna have to call you back. The diva's having a meltdown, OK." He said and Pooh and I looked at each other then I rolled my eyes again and continued walking with them. "Ooh! Cinnamints." He said, ducking down.

"Hey, do you hear that?" Pooh asked.

We looked around. "Sounds like it's coming from over there." I said, pointing at a small building. We walked over to the small building. "_T-I-N._" I read.

"Wonder what that means." Pooh said.

"Maybe _trust in no one__. _It could be a sign." Mushu said.

"Yeah, there's another sign: _Danger. High Voltage. _Wonder what that means? Hm." Pooh said as I spotted a door. I opened it carefully. I moved some cobwebs out of the way. "Hello?" He asked.

"Look! Look at all the computers, OK." Mushu said.

"Yeah." Pooh said as we looked around then room. "Is there somebody in that chair? There's somebody in that chair!" Pooh said and we walked over.

"Dios mio! He's twitching, he's twitching." Mushu said.

"Think he's stuck?" I asked, looking at them.

"You think he needs our help?" Pooh asked, looking up at me.

"Do you think he could check my e-mails?" Mushu asked.

I was about ready to kill him but I took a deep breath and looked forward. I saw a button. "Maybe we should press this restart button." I said, opening the latch and pressed the button. I backed away as the computers started humming.

"Hey! Hey." Mushu said as we looked at the person in the chair.

"Oh, my God." The person turned the chair around to reveal he was a robot, not a person at all. "Oh! Oh! Welcome to the Total Intelligence Network. TIN for short." He said, looking at us. He got up and looked at his arms. "Ooh! Wow, I must have froze up trying to run too many programs." He said.

"What in the name of all that is holy are you, OK?" Mushu asked.

"Oh, I'm a Bio-Electronic Navigator. B-E-N for short. A fully-robotic information-gathering device for the Wicked Witch of the West, and I can answer any question in the universe. Anything. I also come with a good sense of navigating." He said.

"I got one. Why are the women so confusing, OK?" Mushu asked.

I smiled softly as Pooh looked at me with a nodded and smile. "Let me process that." He said then closed his eyes for a moment then opened them. "It only seems that way because men are so simple." He said. I smiled with another nod.

"Wow. He is a clever unit." Mushu said as the three of us looked at each other.

"Hm." Pooh said then we looked at BEN. "Yeah, you know, I'd give my stuffed foot for half of your brains." Pooh said.

"Take it from me, brains don't make you happy. I'm nothing but a brain, thanks to the Wicked Witch." BEN said.

"She made you like this?" I asked.

"Did she ever! When I was a young research assistant, I made the mistake of asking for a vacation so I can marry the love of my life - Belle." He said, showing a picture of him as a human and a girl with brown hair and a yellow gown. I smiled as I saw the picture. "And the Wicked Witch got so angry she waved her magic wand and ka-blowie!" He said, causing the picture to disappear. "Next thing I know, I'm a walking, talking robotic... thing." He finished.

"Oh! That's terrible." I said.

"Yeah, she could have just said no." He said.

"Yeah, but why did she turn you into a robot?" Pooh asked.

"Because..." He started, knocking on his chest then looked at us. "...robots don't have hearts, and without a heart, I couldn't love Belle. And without Belle, I could work day and night." He said with a sigh. "Well, nice talking to you. Back to work." He said, sadly and turned the chair around.

I felt bad for him so I decided to ask him to come along with us. "Um, excuse me." I said, causing him to turn the chair back around so he could look at us.

"Mm? Huh?" He asked, looking at us.

"We're on our way to see the Wizard of Oz and he's gonna make me a famous singer." I said.

"Yeah, and he's gonna give me a brain." Pooh said.

"Si, and he probably give me lots of monies, OK." Mushu said.

"And if he can do that, I'm sure he can give you a heart." I said.

He got up. "Really? Well, I'm sure if I had a heart I could win Belle back." BEN said.

"Yeah!" Pooh said.

"Maybe I will go with you." BEN said.

I smiled. "All right, well, let's go! All right!" Pooh said and the four of walked. We heard him scream and looked over. He slammed into the desk with his side, but not too hard.

We slightly rushed over. "Oh!" Mushu said.

"Are you OK?" I asked.

"Sure, I forgot to untether." He said with a laugh. He unplugged his hand. "I don't get out much. OK. Oh, where's my cell phone?" He asked himself as he looked around the table. "Ah!" He said, putting another hand on. "OK." He said, walking over to Mushu.

"OK. Let's go." Pooh said, walking out with me.

The two of us were outside when we heard a yell. We saw Mushu run out and saw him look at his hands. "I feel dirty!" He yelled and ran off. Pooh looked up at me and I shrugged.

BEN was near us. "What a weirdo." He said. Pooh nodded with a small shrug and I softly nodded too.


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts II, Birth by Sleep, Pocahontas, Sleeping Beauty, Treasure Planet, Winnie the Pooh, Aladdin, Lilo and Stitch, Lion King, Hercules, Black Cauldron, Mulan, Emperor's New Groove, Tangled, Lady and the Tramp, Sword in the Stone, Fox and the Hound, Peter Pan, Toy Story 3, Incredibles, Donald, Toy Story, Lion King II, Princess and the Frog, Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron and the Muppets Wizard of Oz.**

**Note: Everything will be in Kairi's POV unless I put it in normal mode.**

**Note2: I'm making Mushu tri-lingual because I am not putting other Chinese words that I don't understand. The only word I know in Chinese is Ni Hao so he'll mainly speak Spanish and English.**

**Note3: The movie is rated TV-PG and I put it K rating because I couldn't decide so that's why I'm putting something things that are from the movie.**

**Note4: I'm going by the movie but I am also changing a few things. Like when Toto says "Ay, rats! Rats in hats!" and when Dorothy made a face, I changed it to "Ay, boys! Boys in hats!" and had Kairi saw awh instead of making a face. Reason I did that is because the Lost Boys are some of the Munchkins.**

**Note5: I'm not saying that Violet is evil. She's not. I just ran out of characters to use as the Witch of the East. I'm also not saying Pooh's stupid. He's my favorite character. I'm just going by the movie.**

* * *

Chapter 4:

Kairi's POV:

We were in the forest. "This creepy forest goes on forever." I said.

"You can say that again." Pooh, BEN and Mushu said.

"Anyone know how much further? My feet are killing me. I gotta sit down." I said.

"Si, me too. Scoot over." Mushu said. "Oh, boy." Mushu said as I cleaned the log off a bit then sat down.

"These shoes may be magical, but they're not so comfortable." I said, taking on of them off.

"Si, they can put a trailer in Munchkinland but they can't make a magic shoe that's comfortable. Go figure." Mushu said, sitting down on the log.

"Ouch!" The log said. BEN, Pooh and I looked over at the piece that Mushu was sitting on.

"This place is crazy. Even logs talk." I said, looking at BEN and Pooh then back at Mushu.

"Hm?" Mushu asked as he was being lifted up a bit. "Uh, Kairi?" He asked, looking at me.

"Yeah?" I asked.

He looked at one direction. "What is...?" He started but was pulled away. My eyes widened. "What do you...? Dog?" He asked.

"Lizard?" The dog asked.

"No, dragon." Mushu said, moving his face slightly closed to the dog.

"Oh, dragon." The dog said. The two screamed and the dog ran off with Mushu on his tail. Literally. Mushu was sitting on it.

"Mushu!" BEN said as the three of us watched. The two continued screaming while the dog was running with Mushu still on his tail.

"Get... off..." The dog said, hitting Mushu against a tree.

"OK." Mushu said, getting hit against the tree.

"...my..." The dog said.

"Oh!" Mushu said.

"...tail!" The dog said.

"OK!" Mushu said.

The dog continued screaming and ran again. I kept watching until I got up. "Hey! Get your paws off my dragon!" I said, lifting the shoe behind my head like I was gonna hit the dog with it. The dog stopped and flung Mushu away towards some bushes with his tail.

"Please don't hit me. Take anything you want. Here, my wallet. It's Velcro. Take it." The dog said, throwing his wallet over to us then hid behind the tree.

I looked at the wallet then at the dog. I sat down and put my hands down to my lap. "Well, look at you. You're nothing but a big coward." I said.

"So are you going to eat me or not?" The dog asked.

"Eat you? Why would we do that?" Pooh asked.

"Don't you work for..." He trailed off, looking around then at us. "She Who Must Not Be Named?" He asked. I was just as confused as Pooh was.

"Who?" Pooh asked.

"Oh! You mean the Wicked Witch of the West? No, we don't even like her." BEN said.

The dog rushed in front of us. "B-b-b-because we love her so much!" He said with a laugh then looked at us. "Are you crazy? The Wicked Witch of the West has spies everywhere. The trees, the shrubs, the owls, the bunnies. Evil, savage bunnies." The dog said, shaking a bit. BEN, Pooh and I looked around us.

"You're king of the animals. Well, not king lion but still. If some critter gives you attitude, all you gotta is let out a big howl." I said.

"Yeah." BEN and Pooh said.

"But I don't want to scare anyone. I just want to make people laugh. Yeah. Kill 'em with comedy, that's my motto. I dream of one day being Oz's greatest stand-up comedian." He said as Pooh and I looked at each other. We both looked back at the dog.

"Well, you ever played Emerald City?" Pooh asked.

"I've never played, period. I've got stage fright." The dog admitted.

"OK. Tell us a joke now. There's no stage." I said.

"Yeah, go ahead." BEN and Pooh said.

"No, I can't..." The dog protested.

"Come on." Pooh said.

He took a second then smiled. "OK. I can do this. Um..." He said then went over to us. "Hey, there. Thanks for coming tonight. So, what's the deal with the wizard? For someone so wonderful, he certainly doesn't know how to..." He started then stammered. I was smiling then it faded as he froze. "S-s-sorry. Performance anxiety." The dog said as I looked at Mushu. He leaned against the tree and gasped for air like he was gonna have a panic attack.

"Hey, you know, we're on our way to Emerald City to ask the wizard for some help." I said.

"Mm-hm?" The dog asked, looking at us.

"Maybe he can give you some courage." I said.

"Courage? Gosh, that sounds... scary." The dog said, coming over to us.

"Oh, don't worry. It'll be OK." I said, petting his head.

"Yeah, I mean, so you're not so brave. I'm not so smart." Pooh said, standing on the log.

"And I'm so empty inside I could cry." BEN said, standing on the log too.

"Si, and I'm so gosh-darn sexy, it hurts." Mushu said.

"See, we all have our issues." Pooh said.

"But we're working 'em out... together." I said, put my arms around them.

"Yeah. Right. I mean, what are friends for?" Pooh asked as BEN leaned into Pooh's side.

_Pooh(singing): Where my brain should be_

_There's a cavity_

_BEN: Where most folks have hearts_

_I've got old spare parts_

_Me: Now I'm on my own_

_In the great unknown_

_The dog: And it's more than one person can bear_

"Bear?" Mushu asked.

"Ah! Where?" The dog asked, grabbing Mushu and holding him close as he looked towards one side.

_Pooh: Well, now I've got some smart new partners_

_Who can help me think things through_

_Folks say I'm just a bear of very little brain_

_Well, that may be true_

"Si, it's true." Mushu said.

_Pooh: But when my stuffing's not enough_

_I know just what I should do-la-dee-doo_

_See, I don't miss the brains I'm missing_

_When I'm with you_

_BEN: I used to be romance compatible_

_I wrote sonnets and waltzes and more_

_But now that my heart is mechanical_

_It only beats four-on-the-floor_

I was dancing with BEN then put my hands on my heart and shook my hips a bit to the beat as he made drumming noises as he danced The Robot. "Oh, nice!" Dog said.

_Pooh, Mushu, Dog and I: But you've got friends_ _to stand beside you_

_And we'll reboot your old CPU_

_BEN: Wow! I don't miss the heart I'm missing_

_When I'm with you_

_Dog: I wish my stage fright weren't so terrible_

_My jokes never garner a bark_

_Mushu: With us you can try new material_

_Pooh, BEN, Mushu and I: You see, that's what friends are for_

_Me: Now you can sleep without a night-light_

_And forget every..._

_Pooh: Creak,_

_BEN: bang_

_Mushu: and boo!_

_Dog: Hey! I don't miss the spine I'm missing_

_When I'm with you_

_Pooh, Mushu, BEN and I: Still we've got something great together_

_Pooh, Mushu, BEN, Dog and I: So let's all get up and go_

_Pooh: We'll overachieve_

_BEN: Wear our hearts on our sleeves_

_Dog: Get on with the show_

_Me: Now we are in the right direction_

_And I see all of our dreams coming true_

_Pooh, Mushu, Dog and BEN: Yes, anything is possible_

_Pooh, Mushu, Dog, BEN and I: When I'm with you_

Mushu went in front of us and danced.

_Mushu: I'm just so sexy!_

"Wow, a lizard that shimmies!" BEN said.

_Dog: Our act's unfloppable_

_Pooh: Troubles are hoppable_

_BEN: It's all so logical_

_Me: We'll be unstoppable_

_Mushu: Cashmere is washable_

_Mushu, Pooh, BEN, Dog and I: Anything is possible_

_When I'm with you_

_I'm with you_

_I'm with you_

_I'm with you_

_I'm with..._

_You_

The five of us turned then laughed and walked again. "Great!" BEN said.

"Let's go!" Pooh said.

"Come on, guys." I said, putting my bag on my back.

"Let's get rich, come on!" Mushu said.

"Come on, Kairi!" BEN said.

We kept walking. "It's dark. Anybody got a night-light?" Dog asked. We all gasped when we saw the end of the road. We were looking down at a long ditch. "Just to let you know, nothing scares me more than heights." Dog said and Mushu, Pooh and I looked at him while BEN was still looking down at the long ditch.

We heard laughter and looked across to see two people on the other side. "There's a pair of vicious Kalidah Critics. Very rare in these parts. Those monstrous beasts just love to rip performers to shreds." BEN said.

I could tell Pooh and Dog were getting scared. "Really? How?" I asked.

"They do it with their..." Dog started with a gulp as I looked at him. He was looking at me then at the two across the way. "words." He finished.

"So, all we gotta do is ignore their words and keep our balance all the way to the other side." I said.

"That's right." BEN said then Pooh, Dog and BEN looked at me as I was bending down. I got my shoes. What are you...?" BEN asked.

"You're going to cross?" Mushu asked.

"Follow me." I said, stepping onto the log.

"Kairi, don't." Pooh said.

"You're going to cross?" Mushu asked again.

"You're gonna fall off!" One critic said.

"You're gonna fall!" The other said.

"It's a long way down! Hey, that's Kairi Smith, the overnight sensation." The first one said.

"She's really killing 'em in Munchkinland. Just ask the Wicked Witch of the East." The second one said. I was walking across the log as I did my best to ignore the critics' words.

"I hear she's really bringing down the houses." The first one said.

"Shut up!" BEN told them. "Kairi. Concentrate, Kairi." He told me. My feet touched the other side.

"She made it!" Pooh said.

"Whoo!" Dog said.

"All right, let's go." Mushu said.

"Come on, guys." I said, sitting on the log that's on the side that I'm on.

"You go first." Pooh told Mushu.

"OK. You go next." BEN told Pooh as Mushu got on the log before Pooh.

"I hear it's lonely at the top." The first critic said. Mushu didn't need to try to balance but Pooh was holding his arms so he could try to balance.

"Yeah. Wait until he hits the bottom." The second agreed. BEN was right behind Pooh just in case Pooh would start to lose balance.

"I did it, OK. That was easy for me." Mushu said as I patted his back softly. He moved out of the way for Pooh and BEN.

"That's it, that's it." BEN told Pooh.

"One thing's for sure about playing the Kalidah Bridge." The first one said.

"You're sure to make a big splash!" The second one said.

"It's not that far down, anyway." BEN said.

"We made it! We made it!" Pooh said as BEN got off of the log after Pooh.

"OK, come on there, Dog." BEN said.

"Come on, Dog." I said.

"Nice log." Dog said, scaredly.

"Be careful, it's slippery up there!" The first one said.

"Ooh, I feel a wind coming on!" The second one said.

Dog got onto the log and was shaking a bit. "Oh, there's Dog." The first one said.

"He thinks he's a comedian." The second one said.

"Yeah, but his jokes bomb so badly, the army tried to put a fuse on him!" The first one said.

"Whoa, whoa!" Dog said, starting to lose balance but he managed to stay on. He looked down then breathed.

"You know, there are two reasons why I don't like Dog's jokes." The second one said.

"What are they?" The first one asked.

"My ears." The second one said.

"I can't do it. I can't do it! I can't do it, guys. I can't move!" Dog said, shakily.

"Ignore them. What they're saying has nothing to do with you." BEN told him.

"What? Unless there's another dog up here on this log, I think they're talking to me." Dog said.

"I just think he needs a little help. I'm going up." BEN said, getting back onto the log and went over to Dog.

"Be careful." Pooh told him.

"Come on." BEN said.

"Yeah, your jokes are no good!" The first one said.

"You're not funny!" The second one said.

"Pay no attention to your critics. It's gonna be one step at a time, OK? Now take my hand. Put your tail down." BEN assured him. Dog let go of his tail. "Calm yourself. Now take my hand, come on." BEN told him. Dog took BEN's hand. "That's it. Now we're just gonna walk off." BEN said. The two started crossing the log. "Come on. We're just walking." He said.

"Hang on!" Pooh said.

"That's it. Steady." BEN said.

"You can do it! You can do it!" Pooh said.

"You're all right. Come on, you've got it. You've got it. Yes!" BEN said. Dog came to me and I hugged him. BEN hugged him too and I patted Dog's back.

We broke the hug and I clapped for him. "Oh, thank you, BEN." Dog said.

"Come on, guys." I said after getting up.

"Let's go." Pooh said as I was putting my shoes back on.

"Go on, get out of here!" The second one said.

"Yeah, you'll still never make it to where you're going." The first one said. We kept walking.

"Good work, Dog. Wasn't he great, guys?" I asked.

"He sure was." Pooh said.

"I don't know." Dog said.


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts II, Birth by Sleep, Pocahontas, Sleeping Beauty, Treasure Planet, Winnie the Pooh, Aladdin, Lilo and Stitch, Lion King, Hercules, Black Cauldron, Mulan, Emperor's New Groove, Tangled, Lady and the Tramp, Sword in the Stone, Fox and the Hound, Peter Pan, Toy Story 3, Incredibles, Donald, Toy Story, Lion King II, Princess and the Frog, Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron and the Muppets Wizard of Oz.**

**Note: Everything will be in Kairi's POV unless I put it in normal mode.**

**Note2: I'm making Mushu tri-lingual because I am not putting other Chinese words that I don't understand. The only word I know in Chinese is Ni Hao so he'll mainly speak Spanish and English.**

**Note3: The movie is rated TV-PG and I put it K rating because I couldn't decide so that's why I'm putting something things that are from the movie.**

**Note4: I'm going by the movie but I am also changing a few things. Like when Toto says "Ay, rats! Rats in hats!" and when Dorothy made a face, I changed it to "Ay, boys! Boys in hats!" and had Kairi saw awh instead of making a face. Reason I did that is because the Lost Boys are some of the Munchkins.**

**Note5: I'm not saying that Violet is evil. She's not. I just ran out of characters to use as the Witch of the East. I'm also not saying Pooh's stupid. He's my favorite character. I'm just going by the movie.**

* * *

Chapter 5:

Kairi's POV:

"Hey, what's that, guys?" Pooh asked. We looked over and saw a building that read _Poppyfields. _We stopped walking.

"_Poppyfields. _What's that?" I asked.

"Poppyfields? Well, it's only the coolest club in Oz, baby." A person said.

"This day has been kind of crazy. It wouldn't hurt to stop and have a little fun." I said, looking at them.

"A little fun? Get ready have the time of your life, girl." The person said.

"Come on, Kairi. Let's get inside before this place is no longer cool." Mushu said as the person stepped aside.

Mushu went in first. "Yeah. After you." BEN said as I followed Mushu. We walked in and heard jazz music playing. I was smiling as we looked around the place.

The person from outside went in front of us. "All right now, y'all follow me. I'll put you in the best seats in the house." He said. We smiled.

"Sounds great!" Pooh said and we followed the person to our table. We got to our table and sat down. "You know, I can't wait till I get a brain so I can understand what's fun about hanging out at trendy nightclubs." Pooh said. Mushu had gone to the restroom.

"Yeah. What's the deal with all these poppies anyway?" I asked.

"Whoa. Wait, here comes a fact." BEN said as his eyes closed then he opened them. "According to my database, the poppy has a powerful sleep-inducing effect." He said.

"Sleep-inducing effect? Oh, that's silly. How could a little flower...?" Dog asked then snored and fell back.

"Dog?" BEN asked.

"Dog, are you OK?" Pooh asked.

"Dog?" BEN asked.

"Is he all right?" Pooh asked, looking at me.

I yawned. "He's fine. You know what? We don't need to go to Emerald City. We should just stay here at Poppyfields, where it's so... relaxing." I said with another yawn and I fell to the ground on my side.

* * *

BEN's POV (this is gonna be short but it's a nice change because I've been writing in Kairi's POV for quite a while.):

"Kairi!" Pooh and I said, going to her side.

"Kairi. Kairi, wake up." I said, shaking her arm a bit. I got up. "Kairi! Dog!" I panicked then looked at Pooh. "Why won't they wake up? Why won't they wake up?" I asked, panicking.

"I don't know!" Pooh panicked then Mushu appeared with a roll of toilet paper.

"You know, the bathrooms here are so comfortable, OK." Mushu said, falling to his side.

"It's the poppies. Come on, let's get Mushu out of here and then we can figure out what to do about Kairi and Dog." Pooh said.

"OK." I said as the two of us went over to Mushu.

"Come on. You grab that arm right there." Pooh said as we were pulling Mushu out.

We were out. "Ooh, I'm so sleepy, OK." Mushu said.

"If something happens to Kairi, I don't think I'll ever be able to forgive myself." I said.

"I know, but we can't carry them out of there. We have to think." Pooh said. I looked at the door. "Oh, boys! I'm no good at thinking." He said, causing me to look back at him.

"Whoo, boys! Boys in hats." Mushu said, causing Pooh and I to look at him.

"What?" Pooh asked.

"They said they could... help us." Mushu said.

He was leaning forward but we pushed him back with a shake. "Wait! How? How?" Pooh and I asked.

"By singing the song." Mushu said.

"What?" Pooh asked.

"You know, it goes..." Mushu started but leaned forward again. We pushed him back again.

"Wait! Sing the song!" Pooh said.

"How does the song go?" I asked.

_Mushu(sleepingly sings): Calling all Munchkins_

_Let's do lunchkins_

"Yeah?" Pooh and I asked.

_Mushu: All for one and one for all_

_Come on..._

He started leaning forward again. We pushed him back again. "Come on, finish it!" I said.

"Come on, come on!" Pooh said.

_Mushu: ...Munchkins take our..._

"What? What?" We asked, shaking him.

_Mushu: ...call_

We let him drop face forward. "Somebody page me?" A boy wearing a bear costume appeared then came to us.

"Kairi's in trouble. Poppy exposure." I said.

"Poppies? Rats! Munchkins, fall in! We've got a girl to save." The bear boy said. We watched as the Munchkins went into the place then they came back out with Kairi and Dog.

"Oh, Kairi, please don't be hurt. Wake up!" Pooh said.

"OK, out of my way, peoples. Out of my way. It's time for Mushu to give the mouth-to-mouth. I'll get the Kairi, you get the dog, OK." Mushu said.

"Wait a minute! Wait a minute! I have a better idea. Charging." I said, rubbing my hands together. "And clear!" I said putting my hands on her.

She sat up seconds later. Her hair was standing up all over the place. "I'm up. I'm totally up." She said, super fast like a robot. She looked at us.

"All right, she's alive." Pooh said.

"What happened?" Kairi asked.

"Well, it's lucky for you the Munchkins showed up." I said.

"Thanks. I don't know what came over me." She said.

"I'd say about maybe 20,000 volts there, Medusa." Bear boy said. I laughed as she looked confused. She was unaware of her hair. Dog yawned. "Oh, big dog waking up, boys. Time to go. Good luck in Emerald City, Giant Girl." Bear boy and all disappeared.

Dog sat up, smacking his lips. "What'd I miss?" He asked then looked over at Kairi. He screamed as he saw her hair and fell back. I laughed as she watched him fall back then she looked at us. She was still unaware of her hair. I explained I had to charge her awake and it caused her hair to standing up all over the place. The two got up after Dog sat up again. We went back to walking.

"Very funny, guys. Next time you could at least tell me about my hair. Then again, BEN did tell me so, thank you..." She said as she was brushing her hair. We stopped walking as we saw Emerald City. We gasped. Well, Kairi gasped.

* * *

Kairi's POV:

"Emerald City! Look at it! It's so beautiful!" BEN said.

"And yet so terrifying all at the same time." Dog said.

"Wow." I whispered. We walked again and stopped at the gates. "Well, this is the place." I said.

"Whoa!" Mushu said.

"We made it, Kairi. Your dream's about to come true." Pooh said.

"OK, we agree now - what happens in Emerald City stays in Emerald City, OK." Mushu said. The doors were opening and Mushu rushed over to us.

We saw a boy with green glasses on. "Can I help you?" He asked.

"Hi. I'm Kairi Smith, and we traveled all the way across Oz to see the wizard." I said.

"Hm... Kairi Smith. Hm..." He said, looking at his clipboard then looked up at us. "Nope. Not on the list." He said.

Pooh and I looked at each other. "Are you sure? Check again." Mushu told him.

The boy looked down at him and leaned forward a bit. "And who are you?" He asked.

"We're friends of Kairi." Dog said.

"Right." Pooh said.

"Well, she's not on the list, so go away." The boy said. We flinched.

We all looked at each other then at the boy. "Uh... Hold on a minute, big boy. Come here. Listen, listen." Mushu said.

"Huh?" The boy asked, leaning towards Mushu. Mushu whispered something in the boy's ear. "Mm-hm. Oh! Flattened by a double-wide?" He asked, looking at Mushu. Mushu nodded. "Oh! Oh! Oh!" He said, looking up at the sky then back at Mushu. "We don't want any trouble. Um..." He said, looking back at the clipboard. He looked back up at the rest of us. "Oh, there's just been a cancellation. You may go in." He told us.

"Oh, great!" Pooh said.

The boy faced the doors. "Door!" He said. We followed him in. We were led into a room and looked around it.

The boy went to a chair that was there. "Weirdos... Smith... double-wide..." He said. There were a few muffled whispers that I couldn't make out but it wasn't really my business so I left it alone. The boy cleared his throat and looked at us. "They're all yours, sir." He said and headed for the door.

The chair revealed a chubby guy wearing the same green glasses the boy was wearing. "Hello!" The guy said, smiling.

"Wait. _You're_ the Wizard of Oz?" I asked.

"Oh, no. I'm not the wizard, I'm Pacha. First assistant to the big boy." He said, walking over to us.

"Wait. The wizard is a boy?" I asked.

"Yes. Anyway, welcome, Kairi. Why, we've heard a lot about you. You're all anyone's talking about." He said.

"Ah!" Pooh said, looking up at me.

I smiled. "Really?" I asked.

"Great! That's terrific!" Pooh said.

"Yeah, but before the wizard can turn into an overnight sensation, there are certain precautions that have to be taken." Pacha said.

"Precautions?" I asked.

"Yup, Follow me. Come on." He said, walking ahead. We followed him.

"Let's go." Pooh said.

"Come on." Dog said.

"OK, here we are. Come on in." Pacha said.

"Oh, welcome to Emerald City, where the place is so bright, you've got to wear shades or your eyeballs will fry like a couple of eggs." A person said.

A blue floating person meeped as he charaded.

"This spotlight here duplicates the brilliance of the wizard and his radiant wonderfulness." The first person said.

"Radiant wonderfulness." The blue person repeated.

The first person turned the machine on. "As you can see, thanks to my patented lenses, Genie's retinas remain uncooked." He said. He turned it off and Genie took them off and placed them down somewhere. "And they will still protect his eyes even when the intensity is doubled." He said. Genie meeped and yelped when his head disappeared.

We all flinched. "Good grief!" Pooh said.

"OK, give me the glasses." A scientist said. We all put the glasses on and looked at Genie. We flinched again as we gasped when his head appeared. His hair was fried.

"So, do we get to see the wizard now?" I asked.

Oh, well, if you want to be the next big thing, you've got to look the part." The first person said, walking over to Pacha's side. We followed him. "Welcome to Emerald City's Magical Makeover Machine." He said.

"Oh, wow." Dog said.

"Wha- You want me to go in there?" I asked.

"Absolutely." The guy said.

"No way, you just friend that guy's head off." I said, pointing at Genie, who was passing by.

"Well, you can't go see the wizard looking like that. I mean, what is that, a tablecloth?" Pacha asked. My mouth dropped.

"Check please." The guy said. My mouth was still open as I looked at him.

Mushu, Dog, Pooh and BEN started laughing and I looked at them. They stopped as soon as they saw the look on my face. I looked at Pacha and the other guy. "Fine. I'll get in your makeover machine." I said, going to the door. I opened it and went inside then closed it behind me. "Hey! What is that? Ow! Hey!" I yelled as some things were buzzing around me. I came out through the other side and looked at my outfit(**A/N: This is Namine right now)**. "This is cool. I can work with this." I said.

"Look! You've bee reborn!" Pacha said.

"Correction, you've been Osbourne!" The other guy said. Pacha laughed and I smiled.

"Good one." Pacha said.

I took off the glasses. "So, what do you guys think?" I asked.

"Uh, well... It's really nice." Pooh said.

"It's nice." Dog said.

"Different." Pooh and Dog said.

"Si, si. But you know, this is the Namine Osbourne thing I think that you're doing, but I think we all thought you were going for more the of the hot and sexy Hayden Panettiere thing." Mushu said.

"Hayden Panettiere." BEN said.

"Hayden Panettiere, yeah." Pooh said.

I nodded with a sigh. "Fine. I'll get back in your stupid machine." I said, getting back into the machine.

I came back out with a better dress. It was the same style and length as the last one but this one's green and my hair was curled. "Now you're talking, baby!" Mushu said.

"Beautiful!" Pooh said.

"What do you think?" I asked, twirling around in it.

"Oh, my!" BEN said as they went over to me. I sighed happily and put my hands together.

"She's ready to see the wizard now." Pacha told them.


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts II, Birth by Sleep, Pocahontas, Sleeping Beauty, Treasure Planet, Winnie the Pooh, Aladdin, Lilo and Stitch, Lion King, Hercules, Black Cauldron, Mulan, Emperor's New Groove, Tangled, Lady and the Tramp, Sword in the Stone, Fox and the Hound, Peter Pan, Toy Story 3, Incredibles, Donald, Toy Story, Lion King II, Princess and the Frog, Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron and the Muppets Wizard of Oz.**

**Note: Everything will be in Kairi's POV unless I put it in normal mode.**

**Note2: I'm making Mushu tri-lingual because I am not putting other Chinese words that I don't understand. The only word I know in Chinese is Ni Hao so he'll mainly speak Spanish and English.**

**Note3: The movie is rated TV-PG and I put it K rating because I couldn't decide so that's why I'm putting something things that are from the movie.**

**Note4: I'm going by the movie but I am also changing a few things. Like when Toto says "Ay, rats! Rats in hats!" and when Dorothy made a face, I changed it to "Ay, boys! Boys in hats!" and had Kairi saw awh instead of making a face. Reason I did that is because the Lost Boys are some of the Munchkins.**

**Note5: I'm not saying that Violet is evil. She's not. I just ran out of characters to use as the Witch of the East. I'm also not saying Pooh's stupid. He's my favorite character. I'm just going by the movie.**

**Note6: I really hate writing this part because I honestly love Pooh but it is what happens to Scarecrow in the movie so I'm going by the movie and this part makes it harder and harder for me to bare because I had casted Pooh as Scarecrow. Same goes for BEN.**

**Note7: I know I said that everything will be in Kairi's POV unless I put it in normal mode, but I've decided to add POVs of Pooh, BEN, Mushu or Dog in here too when I want to switch it up. Sorry I didn't mention this in the last chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 6:

Kairi's POV:

"Come on! Follow me! Come on!" Pacha said, walking to a pair of doors. We followed him.

"All right." Pooh said.

"OK. Walk this way. Come on." Pacha said as we walked to the door.

"Fabulous." BEN said.

"Wow." Dog said.

"Who are those who seek an audience with the all-powerful Wizard of Oz? First, bring in the dog." A voice boomed.

"The dog?" Dog asked and we all started to turn back.

"Wait. Stop. Hold on. Wait, wait, wait! You heard him, Dog. You gotta go in first now." Pacha said. I bit my lip as we watched the two walk in. It was Pooh's turn and BEN, Mushu and I wished him luck. Minutes later, it was BEN's turn. It was just me and Mushu left in the lobby.

It was my turn and I marched in. "That's it! What are you doing with my fri...? Whoa." I was about to snap at him when I saw a big head.

"What? No hello? Ooh! Aren't you the little girl who wanted to be a big star?" He asked.

"Hey, I'm around the same size or age as you. So, I'm not little. Anyway, yeah. I heard that you were all-great and powerful, and I came all this way and I was kind of soft of hoping..." I started but he interrupted me.

"Blah-dee-blah. Let's just cut to the chase. I am prepared to give you all your heart desires - fame, hit records, and a tabloid story linking you romantically to the famous person of your choice." He said.

"Really? Oh, God. So, what do I gotta do?" I asked, excited now.

"Oh, nothing really. Just bring me the Wicked Witch of the West's magic eye! Eye, eye..." He said.

I was confused now. "I'm sorry, the what?" I asked.

"The Wicked Witch of the West's magic eye! Eye..." He repeated.

I was still confused. "Um..." I said softly.

"OK, the Wicked Witch of the West has this magic eye that gives her the power to see all in Oz. If you cross the mountains of death, remove her eye and bring it back to me, your wildest dreams shall come true." He said.

I wasn't sure about this. "What about my friends?" I asked.

"Brains, hearts, courage - done! If you bring me the eye." The Wizard said.

"Jeez, you need anything else while we're there? A kidney or..." I started but he interrupted me.

"Silence!" He yelled, causing to flinch a bit and step back. "That's the deal on the table. Now be gone from my sight!" He said, hitting his head against the gong. A trap door opened. I looked at it. "Ooh. Ooh." He said as he looked at it too. "Uh..." He said then cleared his throat as he looked at me. "Um..." He said, looking back at it. "This is embarrassing." He said, looking at me again. "Um... Would you mind, um... jumping?" He asked, tilting his head to the side and blinked his eyes twice.

I looked at it. "Uh... In there?" I asked, pointing at it as I looked at him.

"Yeah. If you wouldn't mind." He said.

"I guess." I said, walking to it slightly. I jumped in and screamed.

"Do you guys hear something?" Pooh asked.

"Santa Maria!" Mushu yelled, crashing into Pooh. Pooh fell over with Mushu on his back. The two got up.

"Oh, dear." BEN said and started dusting Mushu off.

"Oh, gracias, gracias. Hey, good news, everyone. The wizard is going to grant all our wishes, OK!" Mushu said.

"Yes!" Dog and Pooh said.

"Yes, that's great!" BEN said.

"Mushu, I think I should tell 'em..." I started but he ignored me.

"And all we have to do is cross the mountains of death, poke out the Wicked Witch's eye and give it to the wizard!" Mushu said, causing Pooh, BEN and Dog to stopping cheering.

The three looked at me. "It could happen." I said as they looked away. We got out of the dumpster and walked to go to the mountains of death.

"Stupid wizard. Make us climb stupid mountains to find the stupid witch." Mushu said. I was rubbing my arms because it was very cold up here.

"Yeah! And I was very clear about being a cowardly dog." Dog said.

"Mm-hm." BEN said.

"I didn't know I'd have to do something like this to become a famous singer. I'm starting to think maybe being a star isn't all it's cracked up to be." I said.

"Oh, now, wait a second, Kairi, you know you'll always be a star with us, right?" Pooh asked, taking my hand as we stopped walking.

I had to smile at that. "Thanks. I never thought I'd say it, Pooh, but Kansas never looked so good." I said with a sigh. "I miss home. I miss my family." I said. BEN was sobbing.

"OK, OK. Boo-hoo, boo-hoo, OK. I live in a stinking lizard tank in a trailer park, OK. We're going to poke the Wicked Witch in the eye. End of story." Mushu snapped, walking away. I felt like smacking him now because he was being insensitive about this. "Wah, wah, wah. Poor me, poor me. You guys are pathetic, OK." He said as we continued walking. "Let's talk about something else, OK? 'Cause there's an amazing coincidence happening here. It's incredible, really. When you think about it, it blows the mind. Kansas - '80s band. Mushu - '80s band. We're on a _Journey _- '80s band." He said. He was talking about some other stuff. "...'80s band. Oh, and when we see the witch - _Wham _'80s band, OK." He said. "The witch!" He said, pointing at the direction. We looked and our eyes widened. We moved to the side and shielded our eyes a bit from the lights on their motorcycles.

I kept Mushu close to me. A lady with curly hair and a red dress walked to us. I remember seeing her from somewhere. Wait! I remember now! The flyer that Wendy showed Mushu and I! "Well, well, well. Looks like someone forgot to take out the trash." She said.

"Trash? Pretty big talk coming from a female on a hog." I said. Her minions laughed and she faced them. They stopped then she faced me.

"Ha ha ha. Oh, so clever. Such wit. I know your type, missy. You sweet young things come in with stars in your eyes, ready to show the world what you've got. Well, now it's time to clear the stage for the real talent, 'cause the diva gig's a killer... and so am I." She said.

"Hey, you can't talk to my friend like that." Dog said.

"Oh, yeah? And who's gonna stop me?" She asked.

"Um... He will." Dog said, pushing Pooh towards her.

Pooh looked back at him. "Uh..." He said, turning back the witch. "Boo!" He said, shakily. They all laughed at him. "It never really worked on the crows either." He admitted.

"Capture the girl and the fur ball. I'm in the mood for dog nuggets. As for the others - shred 'em to pieces." She told her minions. I looked at Dog with a shocked look on my face then looked back at the witch.

"But why? They've done nothing to you." I said.

"Why, you ask? Why? I'll tell you why, in a song. Hit it!" She said. Spotlight appeared but there was no band. "Um..." She said then looked at one side. She was yelling at the band then they got ready.

"Ready!" One band member said.

"Hit it!" She said then faced us. She walked towards us.

_Wicked Witch(singing): Maybe I need to spell it out, Kairi Smith_

_This is my show, sorry, you fail_

_There's only room for one rock goddess in Oz_

_You've lost your bloom, poor thing, already a was_

_Pay attention, listen to moi_

_This TV special is mine, comme ca?_

_So you can leave the silver shoes at the door_

_'Cause the diva's got the floor_

_Kronk: Look out!_

_Minions: The witch is in the house_

_Kronk: The witch is in the house_

_Minions: The witch is in the house_

_Kronk: She's hot, the witch is in the house_

_Witch: This is my scene, this is my set_

Pooh nudged me and moved his head towards on side. I nodded and we started shifting silently towards the side that Pooh head-pointed towards as I watched her sing.

_Witch: I may be gorgeous but I'm bad as they get_

_Kronk: She's hot_

_Witch: You better run 'cause you ain't seen nothing yet_

_Watch out_

_The witch is in the house_

We flinched as she poofed some smoke at us. I held Mushu closer to me.

_Witch: Remember, missy, the eye sees all_

_Time to get down on your knees and crawl_

_You better stop_

We were being taken over to the witch then pushed down to our knees. We looked up at her as we were on our knees.

_Witch: You're gonna scream and shout_

She jumped down onto BEN's hand and he screamed in pain.

_Witch: 'Cause mama's gonna knock you out_

_Minions: The witch is in the house_

She swung her foot around to hit me but I ducked, causing her to hit her foot against a rock. She leaped away in pain and I looked up then looked at Pooh.

_Kronk: The crazy, kooky house_

_Minions: The witch is in the house_

_The witch is the house_

We were pulled up from the ground.

_Witch: I don't forgive, I never forget_

_Think you can drop another house on my head?_

Dog and Pooh shook their heads at her question.

_Witch: You're gonna wish that you were already dead_

_Watch out_

_The witch is in the house_

The minions accidentally dropped the gravestone on her foot. She groaned in pain as Pooh, Dog, BEN and I made faces.

_Witch: On a good day_ _I'll have you begging for mercy_

_Minions: Mercy me_

"And let me tell ya, when she comes home at night... Oh, excuse me." Kronk said, walking away.

_Witch: On a bad day_ _I'll make you wish you were never born_

_As I insult your wardrobe, causing you such pain and humiliation_

I raised my eyebrow at her.

_That you scream from the depth of your soul_

_As your eyes roll back into your head_

"Eyes!" Donald yelled.

_Witch: And your toenails carve grooves into my Italian marble floor_

I gave her a slight look.

"Marble!" Donald yelled again.

She laughed. "But I digress." She said.

"Digress." Donald repeated.

"Two, three, four! Get 'em, boys!" She ordered.

"Come to Papa." Kronk said, coming toward us. BEN moved to one side while Pooh, Mushu and I moved to the other, accidentally leaving Dog behind.

"I'll stop 'em." Pooh said, being surrounded. He screamed as they took his arms away and he ran away while BEN was getting dizzy by watching the minions circle around him with their motorbikes.

_Minions: Eye, eye, eye, eye, eye_

_The eye, oh, no_

BEN got so dizzy that his head fell off. His body was walking around without his head. I covered my mouth in horror as I watched.

_Minions: The eye, eye, eye, eye_

_The eye sees all_

_The eye, eye, eye, eye_

_Here comes the eye_

_The witch is in the house_

_The witch is in the house_

I swatted at the stuffing that came out of Pooh when it came flying.

_Minions: Eye, eye, eye, eye_

_The witch is in the house_

_Witch: Now give it up, I'm taking the shoes_

I ran with Mushu to hide behind a rock but she sent a spark at it, which caused me to scream and run the other while holding Mushu.

_Audition's over and this time you lose_

_Look for all the gory details on the ten o'clock news_

I saw as the minions were after me with a net and I kept running until I tripped and fell.

_Minions: Watch out_

_The witch is in the house_

I sat up and got caught into the net with Mushu, causing the two of us to fall back. "Watch out! The witch is in the house." She said and jumped down to her motorbike. She took off and the minions took off after her.

"Hey! I can't see! I'm going to hyperventilate, OK. I can't even see the world, OK. I'm going to hyperventilate." Mushu said.

"No! No! Kairi!" Dog yelled.

Mushu and I were laying on tables with our wrists and ankles chained. She was talking to the camera. "I'm never giving you my shoes, Witch!" I said.

"We'll see about that, won't we?" She asked her dog. _Great. She has a dog and not me? Thanks, Aunt Rora... _I thought, sarcastically. She pulled a lever, which activated the razor blades. My eyes widened and I struggled.

"Why me? I don't have the magic shoes! Why me?" Mushu asked then cried.

"So, Kairi, any last words before suffering the agony of _de-feat?_" She asked, pointing at my feet. _Oh, great. Now she's cracking jokes. It was a bit funny but I'm not gonna laugh because she's evil. _I thought again. Mushu screamed as the both of us struggled.

Mushu yelled a bit of gibberish then looked at me but I was busy struggling. "Kairi." He said, causing me to look at him. "Before I die, just once, I want to hear a woman say she loves me, OK." He said.

"Oh, Mushu. That's so sweet. Of course I love you." I said, smiling.

"Uh... Look, Kairi, I'm flattered, OK. But I can't commit myself to just one womens, OK. I hope we can still be friends." He said.

My smile fell. "But you just told me to tell you..." I started.

"Si, si, si. I know you're feeling hurt. I understand." He said and I rolled my eyes. "But time and a razor-sharp blade cutting into your leg will help you forget all about me, OK." He finished as I struggled some more. I saw the razor blade coming close and I moved up a bit. "Oh, the womens. Oh, the razor blades." He muttered then screamed.

"I'll save you!" Dog yelled.

"Dog!" Mushu and I said, happy to see him.

He pulled the lever. "Whoa!" He said.

"Oh, gosh." I said in relief.

"Don't just stand there, get him!" The witch said.

"I am getting him. In a nice wide shot with you in the foreground." One of her minions said.

"Oh, good. Nice." Kronk said.

"Hi, Mom!" Dog said, waving at the camera.

She looked at the other one. "Excuse me, could I trouble you to kill someone for me?" She asked.

"OK." He said then charged at Dog.

"Thank you." She told him.

Dog screamed as the guy was charging at him. The guy kept hurting Dog until he stopped. "That tickled." He said.

"You're ticklish?" Dog asked him.

"The big lug's ticklish!" Bear boy said. Dog tickled the guy.


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts II, Birth by Sleep, Pocahontas, Sleeping Beauty, Treasure Planet, Winnie the Pooh, Aladdin, Lilo and Stitch, Lion King, Hercules, Black Cauldron, Mulan, Emperor's New Groove, Tangled, Lady and the Tramp, Sword in the Stone, Fox and the Hound, Peter Pan, Toy Story 3, Incredibles, Donald, Toy Story, Lion King II, Princess and the Frog, Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron and the Muppets Wizard of Oz.**

**Note: Everything will be in Kairi's POV unless I put it in normal mode.**

**Note2: I'm making Mushu tri-lingual because I am not putting other Chinese words that I don't understand. The only word I know in Chinese is Ni Hao so he'll mainly speak Spanish and English.**

**Note3: The movie is rated TV-PG and I put it K rating because I couldn't decide so that's why I'm putting something things that are from the movie.**

**Note4: I'm going by the movie but I am also changing a few things. Like when Toto says "Ay, rats! Rats in hats!" and when Dorothy made a face, I changed it to "Ay, boys! Boys in hats!" and had Kairi saw awh instead of making a face. Reason I did that is because the Lost Boys are some of the Munchkins.**

**Note5: I'm not saying that Violet is evil. She's not. I just ran out of characters to use as the Witch of the East. I'm also not saying Pooh's stupid. He's my favorite character. I'm just going by the movie.**

**Note6: I know I said that everything will be in Kairi's POV unless I put it in normal mode, but I've decided to add POVs of Pooh, BEN, Mushu, Jim or Dog in here too when I want to switch it up.**

* * *

Chapter 7:

Kairi's POV:

I got up when I was freed. I had enough of this so I took one shoe off and threw it at her head. She turned around and I snapped. "Check it out. Your little show's about to be canceled." I said with a glare.

"All right, Smith. This ends now, once and for all." She said as she pushed me after walking over to me.

I was shocked. "Bring it!" I pushed her.

"Let's go!" She said, pushing back.

"It's on!" I said, pushing back.

"I'm ready!" She challenged.

"Come it with." I said, backing up while challenging her.

"I... You... I'm out. Let's just fight now. Hiiii...iii..." She said as she backed up.

* * *

Jim's POV:

I was in a conference with Terra Tarantino. "And then, just as Kairi and the Wicked Witch charge at each other... Bam!" He yelled, causing me to flinch a bit. "Blowout fight scene. The gals whip up these huge Keyblades, and they just tear it up." He said, swinging the Keyblade around. "I'm talking kung fu! I'm talking about walking on walls! I'm talking about explosions everywhere!" He said, pointing the Keyblade at me each time he talked then he imitated explosions. "I'm talking about Oz in flames! Burn, baby, burn! You digging it?" He asked, pointing the Keyblade at me again.

"Uh... Yeah... That sounds a bit violent for a family film." I said.

"OK. Cool, cool. OK." He said, putting the Keyblade away. "We pull back on the fight scene. No explosions, no _burn, baby, burn." _He said.

"Mm-hm." I said.

"All right, you know, less kung fu." He said.

"Yeah, yeah." I said.

"But instead, what we have - are you ready? You ready?" He asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"Morphing." He said.

"Morphing?" I asked.

"Morphing. Crazy morphing!" He said, pulling a storyboard. "We're talking Eilonwy transforming into Taran. Mutating into Pacha. Pacha turning into a big, busty vampire vixen who explodes in a sea of crimson blood! All done in the classic Japanese anime style, you know, like, for the kids." He said.

"I... yeah. Sounds... expensive." I said.

"OK, OK. Uh..." He said, putting the storyboard away. "Think, think, think, think, think, think, think, think, think, think. I can work with this, don't worry. Think, think..." He trailed off when he looked at me and snapped his fingers. "I got it. Kairi - big, bad, Kairi - goes to kick the Wicked Witch..." He trailed off, slamming his hands on the table, causing to me to flinch each time. "Are you ready?" He asked.

I shrunk in my seat a bit and nodded quickly. "Yeah." I said.

"You ready for this? Here it comes!" He said.

"Yes, yes!" I said.

"...in the face!" He said.

I sat up quickly. "Oh, now, that we can afford!" I said.

"Yes!" He said, slamming his hand on the desk again.

* * *

Kairi's POV:

"Hiiii..." She said as she was charging towards me. I kicked her in the face. "...ya!" She said as she was sent flying into the bathtub.

"Hii-ya to you, too!" I said.

She got up. "That all you got? A bottled-water bath? What's next, a deadly pedicure?" She asked as she was scratching herself. The lion cub laughed. "Why am I itching?" She asked then looked at us. "What kind of water is this?" She asked.

"Oh. Oh, I... We most definitely filled it up with bottled water. Ain't that right, Kovu?" Kronk asked him.

"Oh, yeah. Right, Kronk. 100 percent. Ain't that right, Ventus?" Kovu asked.

"Oh, uh... well, when we ran out of that stuff, I topped her off with a hose." Ventus said.

"What? I told you to use only bottled water! Oh, no!" The witch yelled.

"Oopsy." Ventus said.

"What a horrible way to..." She trailed off.

"My bad." Ven said.

"I'm not melting. I'm getting skinny! Oh! I'm getting skinny!" She said. "Ha ha ha! I win! I win!" She sing-songed and my eyes widened as I watched her get more skinny. "What?" She asked then looked at the bottom of her dress and saw it bubbling. She looked up at us. "Oh, nuts. No!" She yelled then screamed and died.

"Uh... Should I cut?" Kovu asked.

"What? What? Yeah, cut. Whoa! Hey! Fabulous performance, darling. Fabulous! That's incredible! What a performance. Unbelievable, ba... by." Kronk said as he saw the witch's dead boy in the tub. He turned around. "Oh! No, sugar patch, how could it be? You were deathly afraid to tap water!" He said.

Kovu went over then looked away. "I don't think she can hear you, Kronk..." He said.

"I know she can't hear me!" Kronk snapped at him then sobbed. Her dog went over to him, barking. "No, no, baby. Don't look. D-d-d-don't look. Don't look. Mama melted." He told the dog.

"What?" The dog asked then sobbed with Kronk.

"Ugh." I said as I saw the body.

"We must be to your happy place, you rotten little dog." He said as I saw the eye pop up to the surface. I grabbed it.

"Got it!" I said. I rolled my eyes as Kronk sobbed some more and walked over to Dog and Mushu. We went back to get Pooh and BEN.

I got off of the motorbike and walked over to them. "Oh, Kairi! Kairi! Thank goodness!" Pooh said.

"Kairi!" BEN said as I picked them up.

"You guys didn't think I'd forget about you, did you?" I asked.

"No, but what happened?" Pooh asked.

"Yeah." BEN said.

"It would take too long to explain." I said.

"No, no, no. I explain, I explain." Mushu told me then looked at them as I rolled my eyes. "What happened was, the witch, she decided..." I interrupted him.

"Flying animals, put 'em back together." I said, handing Pooh and BEN to the minions.

"Oh, great. Ouch. Hey, easy. OK..." Pooh said. The two were fixed but reversed.

"Thank you." BEN said.

"You're all backwards." Pooh told BEN.

BEN looked and saw rear end. "Gee, I can see my rear end! I must be working out, huh?" BEN asked and we all laughed.

"Flying animals, take us to Emerald City. We have an appointment with the wizard." I said. They all cheered and we got on the motorbikes. We took off to Emerald City and landed when we got there. We walked into the doors of the lobby.

"Come on, everybody! Come on!" Pooh said.

"What are you doing here so... alive? With flying animals?" Pacha asked.

"We're here to see the wizard." I said.

"But you don't have an appointment." Pacha said.

"This is our appointment." I said, showing him the eye.

"Yeah!" They all said.

"No!" Pacha said in disbelief.

"Come on, guys." I said, walking to the doors to the wizard. They followed.

"No, you can't! No! The wizard won't... No, you can't do that." Pacha said but Mushu knocked him down.

"You can't stop us now." Pooh said.

"Ow!" Pacha said.

"That's right, that's right!" Pooh said.

"Open this door!" BEN said as I opened the doors.

"Come on. Come on, guys. Follow me." Pooh said.

"We got the eye. We want what you prom... ised." I said as we looked around the room.

"This is what I was afraid of?" Dog asked.

"It's not even green." Pooh said.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Wait, stop. Stop! You must wear the glasses or you will fry from the wizard's brilliance!" The guy from earlier said. Genie was next to him.

"Really? 'Cause... you're not frying." I said.

"Yeah." Someone said.

"Oh. Well, uh... um... It burns! Oh! My face sizzles and cooks before your very eyes! Oh, the horror! The horror!" He said. He looked at Genie then at the rest of us. "Oh. Um... Well..." He said, clearing his throat. "I guess they're not buying it, Genie. So, we must away." He said, clearing his throat again. "Toodle-oo." He said and left with Genie.

"I am Oz, the great and terrible!" The voice boomed, causing all of us to look around.

"Jeepers, fellas, the joint is haunted!" Kovu said.

"Yeah! Make like we're running away!" Another minion said as they cowered away.

"It's OK! It's all right!" Pooh said.

"Get back here." BEN said.

"Why do you seek me?" The voice asked.

"Because we want what you promised!" Pooh said.

"Yeah!" I said, holding up the eye.

"Oh, dear me. This is sudden. Uh... Come back tomorrow during normal business hours - 8:30am and 5:30pm." The voice said.

"No way! You've had enough time already!" BEN said.

"Yeah." Pooh said.

"Si. you better keep your promise or... I'll go cyclone in here! Hey!" Mushu said, jumping around then looked at us. He continued then stopped and pulled some wires down. They revealed a boy with while hair.

The boy looked at us. "We're done here!" He said.

"Uh... Yeah... We can see you. Wait. I know you." I said, taking a closer look at him. "Riku?" I asked.

He looked at me again, put his headphones down and walked over to us. "Kairi?" He asked.

I grinned. "Riku!" I said. We hugged each other then broke the hug.

"How'd you get to Oz?" He asked.

"Tornado picked up my house and brought me here. How about you?" I asked.

"Same!" He said.

"Oh, wait! I knew that! You've been missing for months now! Everyone thought you were dead! So, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I'm the wizard." He said.

"So you're the wonderful Wizard of Oz?" I asked. He nodded. "But you don't know anything about wizards, Riku." I told him.

"I know. But everyone assumed I had this thing. Like I was some all powerful wizard." He said.

"I don't see why." I joked. He chuckled. We heard someone clear their throat. I looked down and saw Pooh looking at me. I looked back at Riku. "Oh, right! Riku, these are my friends, Pooh, BEN and Dog! You remember Mushu." I told him.

"Yeah, though I do remember him not being able to talk." He said.

"He was so much better when he couldn't talk." I said.

"So, I see you brought the eye." He said.

"Yup! What's it..." I was about to ask when I figured it out. "You were terrified of her, weren't you?" I asked. He nodded. "That's pretty hard to believe." I joked. He chuckled again. "Did you tell anyone you weren't a wizard?" I asked.

"I've tried but the looks on people's hopeful faces had an effect on me that I couldn't tell them. So, I've been living this lie that I don't want to live anymore but at the same time I don't want to let people down. Know what I mean?" He asked.

I nodded. "Yeah. Yeah, I do." I said.

"So, ready to get some wishes granted?" He asked us.

"Yeah!" We said, smiling. An hour later, I got out of a limo and I was signing someone's boomerang fish then talked to Pacha and went inside afterwards so I could sing.

I watched Riku from the sidelines as he came out. He told everyone that he wasn't really a wizard. I smiled as I watched my friends get their wishes granted. I saw BEN being reunited with Belle. I grimaced as Pooh's head was taken off. I took a deep breath because it was my turn now. "My spotlight now belongs to childhood friend that I had missed so much, Miss Kairi Smith." He said. I came out.

_Me(singing): It's a good life_

_A happy ending where you landed_

_It's a good life_

_Don't you love how's it's turning out?_

_It's a good life_

_See what happens when you take your chances_

_It's a good life_

I couldn't do this anymore. "Stop! Stop the music." I said. I went on about the glasses and the applause machine then I went to my new friends. "You see, this wizard aka my best friend hasn't given you anything you didn't already have!" I said.

"I've never had such a shining microphone before." Dog said.

"The point is, wizard or no wizard, you were already brave, kind and smart." I said.

"Well, gee, I didn't think I was thinking, but, come to think about it, I think I _was _thinking. Ha. Makes you think." Pooh said.

"OK, I'm... I'm really upset. Kairi, you say I-I didn't grant your wish. I really tried. I really did." He said, taking my hands in his.

"I know you did, Riku and I admire that." I said.

"Then what's wrong? Isn't this what you wanted?" He asked.

"It was but being on this journey made realize that wherever I go, it won't be anything like home." I said. He smiled softly.

"You're absolutely right. It's time for me to go home, too." He said.

I smiled and hugged him. "Ooh! That's great!" I said. I broke the hug. "So how are we gonna get home?" I asked him.

"Actually, we would have to see the fourth witch, Dolly." He said.

My smile faded. "Are you kidding me? Another witch? Great. How do we find this one?" I asked.

"Si, si. What freaky land we got to visit now, Riku? Tomorrowland, Adventureland, Canada." Mushu said.

"Thanks to the magic eye you gave me, I can tell you where she's at." Riku said, pulling out the eye and looking in it. "Oh, yes. Found her! She's in Munchkinland, visiting her sister, Wendy, the Good Witch of the North." He said. I sighed softly and looked at the others.

"All right, guys. Back to Munchkinland." I told them then looked at Riku with a soft smile. The flying animals, Pooh, Mushu, BEN, Belle, Dog, Riku and I walked all the way to Munchkinland.


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts II, Birth by Sleep, Pocahontas, Sleeping Beauty, Treasure Planet, Winnie the Pooh, Aladdin, Lilo and Stitch, Lion King, Hercules, Black Cauldron, Mulan, Emperor's New Groove, Tangled, Lady and the Tramp, Sword in the Stone, Fox and the Hound, Peter Pan, Toy Story 3, Incredibles, Donald, Toy Story, Lion King II, Princess and the Frog, Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron and the Muppets Wizard of Oz.**

**Note: Everything will be in Kairi's POV unless I put it in normal mode.**

**Note2: I'm making Mushu tri-lingual because I am not putting other Chinese words that I don't understand. The only word I know in Chinese is Ni Hao so he'll mainly speak Spanish and English.**

**Note3: The movie is rated TV-PG and I put it K rating because I couldn't decide so that's why I'm putting something things that are from the movie.**

**Note4: I'm going by the movie but I am also changing a few things. Like when Toto says "Ay, rats! Rats in hats!" and when Dorothy made a face, I changed it to "Ay, boys! Boys in hats!" and had Kairi saw awh instead of making a face. Reason I did that is because the Lost Boys are some of the Munchkins.**

**Note5: I'm not saying that Violet is evil. She's not. I just ran out of characters to use as the Witch of the East. I'm also not saying Pooh's stupid. He's my favorite character. I'm just going by the movie.**

**Note6: I know I said that everything will be in Kairi's POV unless I put it in normal mode, but I've decided to add POVs of Pooh, BEN, Mushu, Jim or Dog in here too when I want to switch it up.**

* * *

Chapter 8:

Kairi's POV:

We made it back to Munchkinland. "Welcome back, Kairi. I'm glad to see your quest for fame was such a triumph. You're now the most talked-about diva in all the land." Wendy said.

"I saw you on TV. TV! I saw her on TV!" Bear boy said.

"Yes, I know." Wendy told Bear boy.

"Excuse me, but where can we find your sister Dolly?" I asked Wendy.

"Oh, right here, dear." Dolly said, going over to us. I smiled softly as I noticed sparks flying between Pooh and Dolly then I looked at her.

"Um, guys? Hate to interrupt, but the wizard aka my childhood best friend here said you can help us get home." I said.

"It's true. Just say goodbye to your friends and... I will show you two the way." She told me.

I faced the flying animals. "Well, guys. Guess this is goodbye." I said.

"Aw!" The flying animals said.

"You were the best boss we ever had." Kovu said.

"I think it's time to be your own boss." I said, placing the hat on Kovu's head.

"I'm sorry, I'm not following. The lion gets the hat?" Kronk asked.

"The lion gets the hat?" Riku asked me.

"The lion gets the hat." I said, smiling then turning around to face Pooh, BEN and Dog. I sighed. "Looks like this is finally it." I said.

"We must be brave, Kairi." Dog said, touching my arm. I hugged both Dog and BEN.

"Goodbyes always break my heart." BEN said, sobbing.

"I love you guys. I'll never forget you." I told them.

"Oh." Pooh said and I hugged him. "I'll never forget you, either." He said.

I looked over at Mushu. "Mushu, you sure..." I was about to ask but he turned around.

"No! Don't speak, my little Kairi. Just go! Don't look back, OK? Because if you do, I fear my tears would..." He said then I turned to Dolly.

"So, how do these things work, anyway? Is there a bus or something?" I asked.

"No, it's your shoes. They have the power to take you anywhere." Dolly said.

"Really? Anywhere? Well, I wish someone would've told me this before these magic shoes gave me these magic blisters." I said, looking over at Wendy.

She looked at me. "What? Look, this is how things work in enchanted lands. The thing you were looking for was there all along! Jeez! Do you two wanna get home or not?" She snapped.

"Thanks, sis." Dolly said and Riku and I looked back at Dolly. "All you have to do is knock your heels together three times, and command the shoes to take you wherever you wish to go." She said.

I sighed then Riku and I faced each other. "Ready for this?" I asked him. He nodded and we took each other's hands. "I hope this works." I said.

"I hope so too, Kai." He said.

I tapped the shoes three times. "Take us home to Kansas!" I said. We were spinning around then we landed on the streets of Kansas. We looked around us a bit then looked at each other and grinned. We turned around and ran for the diner. We opened the door and I took the flier off of the door. "Hey, need any help with the early-bird rush?" I asked, grinning.

Aunt Rora and Uncle John saw us and were shocked. "Kairi! Riku!" She said as I put the flier down. Riku walked to my side. "You're both alive." She said and they hugged me then Riku.

"Look at you both! Man, when that twister hit and flew off with the house, well, we thought that you were... Well, where on earth have you been, Kairi? And you too, Riku. When you went missing, you're parents were worried sick about you. Where have you been too?" Uncle John asked.

We looked at each other and smiled. I giggled as he nudged my shoulder playfully. "And what are you wearing?" Aunt Rora asked.

I looked at it then at her. "What's wrong with my clothes now?" I asked.

"Guess which refrigerator broke down when you were gone. The..." I interrupted him.

"Don't worry, Uncle John. I don't want to fight. I just wanna say...you were right. Wanting to be a big star made me forget what I really love about singing. When you're doing it right, I mean really singing, you don't notice where you are anyway. I don't think I'll be leaving Kansas for a while!" I said, hugging Aunt Rora.

"Well, somebody's going to be sorry to hear that." She said.

"He's been in here every day asking about you." He said.

"And eating up all the fries." She said.

"Mm-hm." He said. I was confused until I heard a voice. I knew that voice from anywhere. I looked over and saw Jim.

"Mr. Jim?" I asked.

He turned around. "Oh, Miss Smith! Oh, I'm so glad that you're all right! Hey, we listened to your demo, and you're the best singer that we heard anywhere! We're hoping that you'll join our tour!" He said, walking over to us. I couldn't believe it.

"Oh, wow! I can't believe it!" I said then I looked at my aunt and uncle then back at Jim. "But... I can't leave now. I just got home with my family." I said, leaning against my aunt's side.

"Oh. Well, OK. Uh... Thank you for your time. Um... I mean, there was that one other girl in Nebraska who was all right..." He said, walking away.

"Jim, w-wait. Don't leave yet." Aunt Rora said.

He turned around then walked back over. "OK." He said.

I looked at my aunt and uncle confused. "Kairi, when that wind picked up our house and blew it away, it gave me a whole new perspective on what home is really about. If you want to go on tour and sing, I want you to go, because now I know you'll always be home with us, no matter where you are." She said.

"You mean it?" I asked.

"Come on." Aunt Rora said and we hugged. I dragged Riku into the hug too.

"Wanna get some, Jim? We're family now." Uncle John said.

"Ah." Jim said as we hugged him. "You guys are great." He said.

"Well, Jim." I said.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Guess I'm going with you! I mean, we." I said, grinning and looked over at Riku. He smiled and we hugged.

"Great!" Jim said and we appeared at the place a few days later. "Ladies and gentlemen, Miss Kairi Smith!" He announced. I came out.

_Me(singing): Ah-ha, whoa_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_I got a feeling that we did something right_

_Everything looking up, future shining bright_

_I gotta get a message out, send it loud and clear_

_All you need is right here_

_Who said happiness is so far away?_

_Closer than you might think, find it every day_

_Step back, you'll see you're part of a family_

_The Characters' and I: It's a good life_

_Jim and I: A happy ending is where you landed_

_The Characters' and I: It's a good life_

_Arthur and I: Don't you love how it's turning out?_

_The Characters' and I: It's a good life_

_Taran and I: See what happens when you take your chances?_

_The Characters' and I: It's a good life_

_Eilonwy and I: Come on and find what I've found_

_Donald: Good life! Good Life!_

"Ladies and gentlemen, Miss Kairi Smith!" Jim said. I smiled and looked at the sidelines. I grinned at Riku and went over to him when I was done. I hugged him tight.

"I'm so glad you came back to Kansas with me, Riku. I'm also glad you came with me on this tour." I said.


End file.
